


Time-bomb

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>were!Ross transitioning at the full moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-bomb

It was worse when he thought he had escaped it.

 But the relief would quickly disappear when the haunting glow of the pale moon made his skin prickle and his heart thunder. Then he felt the dread. The pain came next.

 It hurt more each time. He would collapse go the ground as the curse that hid in his veins could finally, _finally_ have it’s night and hijack his body once again. His joints would dislocate and his bones would resize and his muscles would tear and he could feel every crunch and grind and rupture. He could feel his skin break as the claws push through, his gums bleed as the canines appeared, and the agony was incomparable.

  It was made worse by the confusion of his senses flickering between human and demonic, sounds from a whisper to a scream back and forth back and forth as his body tried to adapt. What little light there was would seem like a flare and he knew his nerves were on fire because it had to be impossible to _feel this much_.

 Then there was a moment of bliss. Everything stopped. His body had changed and his senses stayed sharp. The calm before the storm.

 His mind took longer to transition from the architect to the savage. His human worries would be present for a while, trying to hold him back, trying to fight it, always trying. It had never worked.

 For a while he would wander the halls of the marble tower, aimlessly searching for a place to hide. Sometimes he made it down to the abandoned tunnels beneath the tower. Other times he was not so lucky. Other times he would follow his ears to the soft sounds of his friends breathing, and despite the darkness he would be able to make out the rising and falling chest of whichever victim it was tonight.

 The next details would be lost in floods of red. There would be regret for a few seconds before the feral thoughts finally took over and the curse finally won. Somehow he always managed to catch his reflection as his sea glass eyes finished their morph into red.

Then it was someone else's turn to die.

 

At this point Ross wakes up, trying to calm his breathing as the all too familiar sense of panic shoots up his spine. He knows that this time it is a dream. So why does he feel like a time-bomb?  

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that this is my first fic and I haven't written anything in forever so sorry if it's terrible :') Comments for improvement welcome!


End file.
